


The Journal of the Scroll-Keeper, a confession.

by LordSheogorath97



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, F/M, I Ship It, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSheogorath97/pseuds/LordSheogorath97
Summary: A fragment of an old journal found by the new Gefling nation in an old cottage reveals the events that many did not remember about the Age of Resistance, in the contents the ones who found it unearthed the story of a Skeksis and his young and beloved pupil.
Relationships: Brea & skekOk (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Journal of the Scroll-Keeper, a confession.

This journal was found in an abandoned cabin in the coast by Song Teller Aidan and Paladin Argus. From the information that can be found it dates to the Age of Resistance and predates the Garthim Wars. The whereabouts of the writer and his concubine remain unknown, maybe talking with Maudra Tiamat will provide further orders, the fact that some Skeksis remains could prove interesting to her, as the information contained within.

Entry 1:  
Her beauty was unnatural, so beautiful that even the purest UrSkek would look dim, wouldn't hold a candle to skin is pale and soft like the fields of white that covered that beautiful capital of the Gelfling, only a spot or two of ink at times, as if to signal her intelligence before her own words would leave you breathless and without a doubt, a song of no tune, the knowledge of Thra simply being uttered by those soft, dark lips. her hair, like the silken dress of the finest markets, as if weaved by a god and when it feel down it was like an ocean where your mind and fingers could dwell for hours. Her eyes are two opals that blind you with their light and you cannot turn your gaze from her. Her frame, moving gracefully with each step makes my insides burn and my emptiness banish and I am reminded of another time, maybe another world, I never remembered feeling complete before, a massive void has banished from my soul, or do I have a soul? Perhaps this woman has granted me the soul I lost so long ago and I did not know I craved. The light of the crystal no longer fills my being, the finest of dishes can no longer fill me, her soft caresses and her embraces do. It's been a long time since I've written for joy, it seemed as if my duties which I no longer held any fondess for have some meaning again and for the simplest thing. An entry? A poem? What is this? A declaration? I am hopelessly in love, with a Gelfling, of every creature, a beautiful, intelligent and wonderful young Gelfling. But will she know of my feelings? Am I being obvious? Has she found out about my true nature? Maybe it's time my pupil knows, she is no fool and would realize soon enough. Wait for me, Brea. I want you at my side, forever if that is possible.  
Entry 2:  
Curse my cowardice, my pen and claw can find the words but my tongue flutters like a podling, my feelings remain hidden. What is holding me back? Curse the politics, cure those filthy Skeksis and their wars, I want no part in them, not anymore, whatever they are up to it can't be any good. I have seen their looks of hunger, unnatural, destructive, they are incapable of feeling my love, it is greed that flows in their vein, even fool SkekZok is filled with sheer pleasures of the flesh and no single drop of love can be inferred in any of his states. SkekLach demanded to know the reason for my delay for our game of Wicked Bones. She craves me, even as an UrSkek she did, but I could never want her, she only craves what she can't have. First that necklace that was not given in exchange for Brea's apprenticeship (A diplomatic issue that culminated with both her's and heir Seladon's utter wrath) then me. Skeksis rarely submitted, we all had sexual tensions in which we dominated, not were dominated, but I never tasted the flesh in all my trines. Perhaps I will soon, but that desire is feble, I truly crave for love, a small, feeble thing in itself, it never seemed to manifest as a desire, but I am no longer who I was nor will I likely be.

Entry 3:  
I stood with Brea in the balcony last night while we slowly classified the constellations and stars in our new tome, the lights in the sky shinned brightly upon us, like holes of the most magnificent magic. Finally my tongue spoke the words I have been able to write but feared declaring, I expressed my fear and doubts to her and in her ever wiseness, she understood and claimed not to care for my true nature and her feelings matched my own, we kissed in the moonlight, our hearts beating together and a warmth filled every fiber of my body and my soul, I never wanted to part at that moment and she from mine, we are one, she is part of me, I am part of hers, a piece of myself has returned, the feeling of being complete, no longer needing empty commodities. Thra, the starts, my very own former world bearing witness to the love of two souls.

Entry 4:  
We must hide our love, if the emperor were to find out he would jail us both or maybe worse, a dead sentence is something that has rarely been done but he's been getting restless and he was already disgusted with me bringing Brea as an assistant, he's ready to snap any day, curse SkekSo and his thirst for power, he cannot comprehend beyond simple ravenous hunger, none of them can, filthy animals. Brea is worried but I reassured her.

Entry 5:  
Brea and I laid together last night, I felt her skin against mine, our mouths crashed, tongued danced more intensely than ever and our hands reaching for those most sacred places in our bodies, her moans filled the air. For the first time those moans denote love, intense pleasure and not the pain and fear that has filled our hearts for many trines. It was an ocean of intense joy and pleasure and then pure bliss and we continued to embrace under the sheets, her cute little snores brushing against my skin.

Entry 6:  
How long has it been since I've written? A trine? It's hard to keep track, tensions have escalated as Maudra Fara and Seladon clash with the emperor. I have seen his vile behaviour, he craves for this, he doesn't care for peace anymore and not I or SkekTek can get him to listen. Where is SkekSil? No matter, we must do something.

Entry 7:  
She's with child! Impossible, I thought! How could it be so? As a piece of a soul I am unable to provide the joy of a child to any woman but SkekTek's tests don't lie. SkekTek believes that vile of essence we all were forced to try by SkekSo did something to some, changing us, bringing us closer to Thra, for a time. My child is the product of me commiting such an abomination?! No matter, they must not know, we escape tonight.

Entry 8:  
Brea and I made it to Stone-in-the-Wood. Saying they didn't welcome me would be an understatement but not something unexpected, I would not trust another Skeksis. We spent the time in a cell, some Gelfling spitting Brea for laying with me, "a demon's concubine", they called her. Even Seladon, who had defended the Skeksis at the start spitted her, jealousy overcoming her. For she had suffered humiliation at their hands while Brea had been treated to some point of respect and now was in the arms of one. Aughra is dead, having sacrificed herself to save some refugees.

Entry 9:  
We were allowed to leave, thank to SkekGra and UrGoh. Who knew I would find myself as a heretic like him? We greeted as old friends and exchanged a bit of sarcastic banter as we used to. But we are not welcome in the resistance. We wandered the woods and went beyond the cristal dessert. Months have passed, she is ready to give birth.

Entry 10:  
I hold my son on my hands along with Brea, he cries as his mother calms him and sings to him. She is no songteller but apparently meet some among the Sifa, Spriton and Stonewood. Heh, maybe SkekEkt's lessons did something to. Sometimes I miss our days in the castle, the library, that I could call some others among my kind as friends. But when I look at Brea's eyes and my son sleeping, I know we did the right thing. Whatever happened to the Resistance and the Skeksis is anyone's guess, some Sifa mariners whome Brea spoke with to trade goods with don't know any better but we are far from the conflict, these Sifan were not soldiers in the war. My son sleeps as we tucker him, he's a Vapran like his mother but bears my teeth and strange ears. Is this a part of my former UrSkek self? Only time will tell...Until then, sleep tight, little Jen.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic and a prelude to a much greater work I'm hoping to upload soon. What do you all think? Do you like it? Do you not? Any criticism is welcome to help me improve.


End file.
